


A Human in the End

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [46]
Category: Freaked! (1993)
Genre: Animal Transformation, BBW, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboys & Doggirls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, Love, Love Stories, Marriage, Overweight, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tenderness, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When Ricky Coogan brings the macaroons with the Zygrot cure, I am at first excited to return to normal with my husband. However, when I soon discover what Ortiz looks like as a human being my joy soon turns to insecurity. Why would he want me when he could have any other woman? I soon learn, though, that my Ortiz has the answer to that question.The comedic and heartwrenching and then heartwarming (at least, that's  what I was going for :/ ) conclusion to the "To Be Ortiz Not to Be" series.
Relationships: Ortiz the Dog Boy/Me, Ricky Coogan & Me, Ricky Coogan/Julie/Ernie
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 5





	A Human in the End

**Author's Note:**

> I hate endings. They make me cry because, as Stephen King said, endings mean goodbye.
> 
> Still I have come to realize (mostly after reading the convoluted mess that comic books inevitably turn into) how necessary they are to any good story. A story should possess a beginning, a middle and an end. And to paraphrase another writer named Lemony Snicket, no story really ends but the writer must be smart enough to know when to stop telling the story. This is where I stop telling this tale. I thought it was a sweet place to finish and a sweet way to end it as well.
> 
> Keanu and Alex, if you ever read this series, I hope you liked it and laughed once or twice. I could not have written it without you guys! Hugs and love all the way around! God bless you both! :D <3

We successfully managed to pick Ricky Coogan off of the ground we had smashed him into but the macaroons looked most decidedly unsalvageable.

"I will not permit my Erin to eat that stuff up out of the dirt to consume!" he declared. "She was just dewormed a little while ago!"

Ricky looked between the both of us and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Don't worry. I've got more of them in the car. Just incase something like _this_ happened. Because, let's face it, it feels like if ever the shit could hit the fan with my life it will."

Ortiz and I looked at each other sensing that the former child star was less than happy in his own personal life. "What is wrong Ricky?" my husband asked his friend and #1 on the New York Times Bestsellers list author.

"It's Julie," Ricky said after some deliberation on whether or not he should delve into his sex life. "It seems she missed having Ernie attached to her and he felt the same way. They're having a Doctor rejoin their bodies tomorrow. Do you know what it will be like having to have sex with her while some other guy is there?"

"Yes," Ortiz said, placing his hands on his hips. "Remember she was my girl before you stole her, Ricky Coogan? Been there done that!"

I looked up at my Dog Boy askance whom just offered me a sheepish grin, his set of canine teeth on full display. I sighed, knowing that whatever Ortiz had done before we had met wasn't really my business. Besides he had assured me that he had a clean bill of health from the vet.

"I had to get out of there before I said something I regretted so I finally decided to come here," Ricky bemoaned, his eyes filled with irritation.

Catching on his word choice, I quickly glared at him. "Finally?" I repeated. "Wait? Do you mean that your book tour was over and you just _finally_ chose to help us?"

Ricky had that look a child would probably wear when he'd not only been caught with his hand in a cookie jar but with the cookie already halfway chewed up in his mouth. Or a televangelist who had been caught with a $500 prostitute but was in the blissful process of ejaculating: both repentant but also more than a little smug and satisfied.

"Es tu, Ricky Coogan?" Ortiz said in chastisement but from the look shared between both men I could tell that they had never been as close as one Julius Ceaser and a certain Brutus had been.

Before they started attacking each other, I placed a paw on my Man Dog's stomach and urged Ricky to go and get the other macaroons from the car while I took Ortiz safely inside.

* * *

We waited side by side on the same couch where once Ortiz had humped my leg and I had thoroughly washed him with my pretty, pink and freshly feline tongue. As I was telling him how nice it would be to be human again, I could see him looking upset and knew that his dirty little mind was thinking on the latter event.

"Don't worry," I'll still lick you clean," I promised, licking my puppy dog behind the ear.

" _Everywhere_?" Ortiz asked turning to look at me hopefully.

"Yuppppp," I purred as I placed my head against his chest.

If it wasn't stuck down the couch cushions I knew that the Dog Boy would have been wagging his tail happily.

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

The canine human hybrid that I loved moved closer towards my chunky, fluffy body. "While I was out, I went to town hall and bought this for you."

Ortiz held out his paw. Dangling from his middle claw was a dog chain at the end of which was a new and shiny license.

"Oh Ortiz!" I squealed in delight.

"Now it is official," he announced, placing it around my neck. "We belong to each other. Even after we are human again; these are better than your stupid conventional bands of gold!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to kiss passionately until we heard the door opening.

Ricky finally walked in to the house carrying a tray full of macaroons. He placed them on the coffee table and then looked at me for a few long seconds.

"Ortiz, could I speak with you a second?" he inquired.

My husband looked at his quasi friend skeptically but stood anyway. They both went to a corner of the house to speak so I wouldn't overhear them. Which was useless really: my cat ears could hear even better than my Ortiz's.

"Are you sure you want to give her the antidote?" I heard Coogan whispering in his not so private conversation with my mate. "I've gotta be honest, the six breasts thing is kinda hot. And the fact that she can lick her own genatalia is smoking."

"While I never take pussy for granted, Ricky," I heard Ortiz saying, "It is her body and her choice to become human again. Besides I only have two paws and one mouth. Also she has promised to still lick me, so I am one very lucky soon to be human again."

Ricky shrugged (yes, I could hear even that) and both men returned to the couch. "Maybe it would be better to do this one at a time, alone and in a separate room."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Don't ask me you're the one writing this crap," Coogan countered.

Sighing and conceding, although Ortiz looked suddenly very confused, I was the first to walk into the bedroom, taking a macaroon with me. My loving husband kissed me before I went and I focused on that kiss before I downed the antidote. The transformation was quick but somewhat painful and embarrassing. I could feel four of my breasts popping back in. Soon, enough, though, I looked in the mirror and saw my old reflection staring back at me.

"Hello me," I said and offered a little wave.

Seeing that my hair was a mess, I quickly brushed it before exiting the bedroom.

"Erin!" Ortiz exclaimed and came running for me, exploring my new human body excitedly with his paws.

I blushed as those same paws lingered over my private areas and Ricky watched like we were the porn he had to pay for whenever he checked into a bad hotel during his book tour.

"Me next!" Orti, stated bravely clutching a macaroon like he was off on a deadly suicide mission.

"It's just a macaroon man," Ricky said in annoyance.

"But you made it and I do not trust your culinary skills, Ricky Coogan," Ortiz snarled at the other man.

Passionately kissing the top of my head, the Dog Boy walked into the bedroom as if it were the site of a violent revolution.

Meanwhile, I walked back towards the couch and sat down. Ricky peered down at me. "So you and Ortiz are married, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," I said proudly and held up the dog chain around my neck with the license Ortiz had just purchased that morning. "I bought one for him too."

"That's... _nice_ ," Ricky Coogan said, his tone revealing that he thought that we both might as well have been crazy. Or had rabies.

The bedroom door opened and I stood brimming over with excitement to meet my newly human husband.

I don't know what I had been expecting really...I guess, I thought that Ortiz would look pretty much the same just minus the fur and the cute, wet, dark nose. My expectation was that after he took the macaroon with the Zygrot cure he'd come out of the room looking like some communist rebel who had been up in the mountains or down in the jungle for months. I wasn't expecting for him to exit the bedroom looking like he hadn't emerged from some hazardous terrain but had rather stepped right out of the pages of a 16 Magazine instead.

He had the same longish dark brown hair that was only a few shades away from being black. But everything else, other than his sweet brown eyes, was different. Ortiz the Man was the most handsome and adorable human male that I had ever laid my eyes upon. And now he was looking straight at me with those same brown eyes I was familiar with and loved so much and I felt on the verge of crying.

But not in a good way.

"I...I..."

"Erin!" he exclaimed before rushing over and holding me with hands instead of paws this time.

"Ortiz," I whispered.

Embracing me tightly, Ortiz the Man began to laugh loudly. "Now we can be together as two human beings, Erin! And we no longer have to worry about changing the kitty litter or carrying the pooper scooper around!"

"Yes..." I whispered while I gazed up into a face that looked too impossibly handsome while his body was strong and lean against my own one that suddenly felt all too fat and imperfect.

For the first time since I had brought him home with me, I felt as if I didn't belong in his arms.

* * *

Ricky left soon after that. I offered him the choice of sleeping on the sofa until he had sorted out his emotions in regards to the Julie and Ernie package deal but Ortiz looked upset at the idea and even almost barked, forgetting he was human once more.

"No," he stated. "Ricky must go home and face his problems like a man...right Ricky?" Ortiz was glaring at the former child star and I suddenly realized why my lover was being so adamant about us being left alone:

He was dying to try out our new (or should I say old?) human bodies.

"Well, glad I could help anyway," Ricky said sourly.

"Maybe you could write a book about this or your troubles with Julie," I suggested as Ortiz wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure it would be a bestseller "

"Yeah!" Ricky stated much more enthusiastically. "Kinky sex sells...I'll go home right now and start it!"

"Good," Ortiz agreed and literally pushed him out the door.

The moment the other man was gone, Ortiz was hurrying back towards me. He was lowering his head to kiss me when I backed away, leaving him looking confused.

"We should go for a walk," I stated. "After Ricky's driven away."

"Why?" he asked completely befuddled. "I am no longer a dog!"

"Old habits," I lied and started to head for the window. "It will be the last one, after all," I added under my breath so he could not hear.

* * *

It was a nice summer evening. The sky above us was going through an exchange of color: pink to purple. Many other people were out as well. A lot of other women infact, dressed up in short shorts or tank tops, their stomachs flat, their legs long and thin and their eyes all on Ortiz. I could see their interest in him, their lust and I felt a pain in my heart. My husband kept his arm around me, squeezing me now and then, gazing down at me lovingly but I couldn't return his hold or any other sign of affection.

"You are very quiet, Erin," he commented but I only mumbled that I didn't have much to say. Now that he was a full human I found myself almost too shy to speak in his presence like I was with most men.

I had no right being by his side. I wasn't beautiful enough for him. He deserved any of the other girls that would now show him interest since he was a man and not a Dog Boy.

Me, though...even though I had taken the macaroon with the Zygrot antidote...I still felt like a freak.

* * *

When we arrived home, although it hurt me horribly, I felt compelled to do something that broke my heart.

Standing in the living room, in front of our old couch, as Ortiz rubbed my shoulders and attempted another kiss, I lowered my head but raised the dog chain from around my neck and handed it to the man that I loved.

"Here," I told him. "I can't be with you."

He held the license in his human hand, looking very startled. He stayed motionless in shock until I started to lift his own license from off his neck and he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"What do you think you are doing, Erin?" he demanded.

Looking at his face, still handsome in spite of his anger, I touched it gently, broke into tears and ran to the bedroom where I fell on to the bed, the one where we had so often made love, and started to cry into the closest available pillow.

I heard Ortiz barging in behind me, then felt his body kneeling on the bed by my side. He took my shoulders tenderly but forcefully too and lifted me upwards.

"You will tell Ortiz what is wrong now!"

I sniffed and tried to find the words to say that would make him understand why I could never be with him.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I have been fat," I cried. "I was always so self conscious. I spent so much time looking at the women in movies or on TV...the models in the ads in magazines or even just the other little girls or women around me. I was never as thin...never as pretty...I was never _good_ enough. I still look at them and feel that way. All these years later, still fat, I'm still not good enough...Being around men after years of being teased was hard...it was easier to be around animals...they don't judge or hate you for your size or for what you look like. Maybe that's why it was so easy to be with you: you were part dog, Ortiz...Now that you're a man...You're so handsome...Too handsome. You deserve somebody just as beautiful as you are. Not me."

My husband began to stroke my back as I continued to cry, my tears hot and wet on my face.

"I don't understand," Ortiz whispered. "You're scared because I am _handsome_?"

I nodded and sobbed bitterly.

"I still don't understand," my revolutionary proclaimed. "You are worried about the way that you look? But I saw you this whole time, Erin. To me you are beautiful. If anybody had the right to be worried it was me. You had never seen me."

I turned to look up at him. "Why would you worry?" I asked. "You're perfect."

He smiled down at me with enough kindness to break my heart. "To you but...maybe never to ourselves. I was worried...the moment I saw myself in that mirror, I was afraid you would no longer love me...and I was right to worry, _correcto_?"

"Oh, but I still love you, Ortiz!" I declared, grasping his knee. "I could never stop!"

"Then why all this when you were aware that I knew what you looked like all the time?"

"But when you were a dog boy...the girls wouldn't look twice at you. Well, I mean, they looked twice because you were...you were a..."

"Freak?" Ortiz finished.

" _Different_ ," I said. "Like me...and my weight. Now though they see you as a man...they may try...they'll try..."

"And they will _fail_ ," Ortiz finished and took my head in his hands. "Erin...I may have looked like a dog before but I was always a man inside. You think I didn't see those women before? That Ortiz is blind? I was a dog not a bat! I knew they were there. Nor am I known for being modest or mild; my ego, I am afraid, would never have stopped me from believing I could have them all but...Ortiz only has eyes for _you_. Did you _see_ me looking at any other girl but _you_ this evening?"

I searched my memory and, no, he hadn't looked at any other woman but me. Those same brown eyes I loved had remained solely on me even if I had been too frightened to return his gaze.

I took his hand and kissed it as more tears fell from my eyes. Only these ones were not so sad.

"Who took me in as a freak?" he asked me. "Who let me hump not only one but both of her legs? Whose license do I proudly wear? And who licked me all over and did not mind dealing with the furballs afterwards or let me knot inside of her and calmed me down when I freaked out? It was you, Erin. And that is the only woman whom I belong with and whom belongs with me. And I promise to love you forever, my woman."

"And I will love you forever, my man," I vowed right back.

Crying still, I grasped his knee tighter and lowered my head to kiss it before resting my head there too.

My sweet human whimpered just like he used to when he was a dog and on the verge of being aroused without being prepared for it. For he was suddenly all too aware of how close my head was to that certain part of him...that very _dirty_ part of him. My fingers went to his zipper and slowly lowered it.

"Are you _up_ for a cleaning?" I asked him.

He grinned down at me with excitement and love. "When you do it, I always am," he replied.

* * *

Two hours later we were still revelling in our human bodies and all of the wonderful ways they could fit together. Feeling his human hands all over my front and joyfully exploring my breasts, which numbered only two, as he nestled his head on my shoulder and I leaned back to meet his lips with my own, I thought to myself how I had loved my Dog Boy with all his canine ways and I would miss his puppy dog tail wagging but it was okay because he was still here with me in every single way that mattered.

Both behind and deep inside me, I knew I would be forever grateful that my Ortiz was back to being a human in the end.


End file.
